ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Zeth
Ultrawoman Zeth is the wife of Zero, and appears as one of the supporting character of her son's series. She is eventually revealed to be the daughter of Tina and her deceased father, whom are part of the Ultra Elders. She excels in the use of brute strength and healing powers. History Past A female Ultra born in King's Temple, as the descendant of one of the Ultra Elders, her father and Tina. However, her father died when she was young so Tina would take care of a young Zeth. As a result, Zeth started training her healing abilities as well as a grip strength. Zeth would also encounter Zero and later marry Zero. Zeth then gave birth to One shortly. Zeth would also guide One but when One commited a grave crime, she could only watch the others punish her son and eventually seeing One redeemed from his actions, alongside Zero. At the same time, she adopted Lila after her parents died and allowing her to go to Earth to explore. Ultraman S1 to S3 Zeth appears as a "minor" supporting character in this series, sometimes when One was gravely injured by his foes, Zeth would go to Earth herself to take One to the healing chamber of King's Temple or heal him herself. Also, she would give proper advice and guidance to her son. Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption Zeth briefly appeared in this movie, witnessing One returned to Earth and discussed with Zero about Virus. After the battle, she congratuled One and Lila for becoming husband and wife. After many years past, she witnessed One and Lila sending their daughter, Jane to K76 Universe to deal with threats there after she has proved herself. Ultraman One S4- S5 Zeth only play a "minor" role. Zeth hears the backstory of various Scorpium Ultras and Scorpio Nova Universe. Zeth, Lila and Tina later went to the two Norhtern Galaxies that is purged by the Deleto Race, killing all of them before returning to the Land of Light. Light and Darkness (The Series) Zeth was briefly mentioned by her grandaughter Jane in many occasions. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil TBA Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series) TBA Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect the Wishes (Reboot Series) TBA Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! TBA Ultraman One: Conflict between Heaven and Hell TBA Personality She is serious and sometimes likes to joke around. She is extremely proud of her healing and strength she possess. She is loyal to her family members.She has a similar personality to Ultraman Zero and both are considered to be the perfect pair. She is extremely angry if others do not follow instructions such as One when he commits mistakes. Appearances She is green in color and some stripes of blue around her legs. Profile Stats *'Human Form': None *'Homeworld': Land of Light, King's Temple *'Transformation Item/Process': Not shown *'Grip Strength': 75,000 t *'Brute Strength': 150,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 1000 m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Not specified *'Dislikes': Not specified *'Weaknesses': Same as Zero. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 35,000 t Body Features * Jewel Heart: Unlike the ultras from the Land of Light, she has a jewel heart in her chest that functions like a color timer. It is heart shaped. * Chest Armour: Armour protectors on her chest, has different design from the Land of Light ultras. * Beam Lamp: She has a beam lamp. * Zeth Bracelet: She has a bracelet on her hand, use from various techniques. Techniques :;Abilities *'Medic Abilities': While being a combatant female Ultra, Zeth is also trained in terms of her healing powers. **'Healing Wave': A wave of soft energy that rains down on fallen ally, soothing wounds or restoring allies back their energy. While using this techniques, she can summon herself with an aura of blue shield to prevent interference from her foes. *'Mental Abilities: Zeth is shown to be extremely powerful with her mental abilities due to she being able to control foes, stopping a battle faraway and limiting their movement. This is inherited from her father. :;Special Moves *'Zeth Blast': L style beam, can destroy monsters in blow, it is often fired as a pink-green ray. It is revealed that this beam is Zeth's most powerful attack as a Ultra, surprassing Emperor's Darkness Supreme Impermeable Beam and Zoffy's M87 Ray in power. Recording to be one million degree celcisus. This beam involves Zeth generating light form her entire body to her both arms before launching the said attack. *'Zeth Cutter': A energy cutter halo, she can use in small clusters by firing it rapidly as shurikens. She can summon a gigantic version which is enough to slice apart her foes. Her signature ability. *'Zeth Spark': A fire ball of golden color fired from her both hands, able to temporary paralyse her foes upon their contact with the said fireball. *'Zeth Wave': A cannon wave of energy from her left hand, able to push back foes. It is revealed to be lethal as it actually damages and weakens her foes slightly. *'Timer Shot': A ray from her timer orbs, acts as a secondary finisher. :;Physical *'Strength': Zeth is a strong Ultra, being able to fight on par with monsters, having the strength of a male Ultra. She could fight on par with Ultraman Emperor briefly. She usually relies on her strength before finishing off her foes. *''Zeth Punch':A fast punch that she uses, shockwave discharges is releasing from her hands. *'Zeth Chop': A chop attack. **'Zeth Cross Chop': A crossing hand chop attack that involves the use of flames in deliver pain to her foes. *'Zeth Kick': Zeth can use a fast kick against her opponent. When doing this, shockwave discharges is seen. *'Zeth Rammer': Zeth rams her foes with her body. *'Zeth Pinner':A move that involves Zeth using her body strength to pin down tougher foes. *'Zeth Flesh': A move to pry open the body parts of her foes. *'Zeth Cub': A restraining attack that involves Zeth using her strength to strangle her foes. :;Weapons *'Zeth Bracelet': A bracelet she has in her left hand. **'Telepathy':Zeth can shine in her bracelet and she can talk to someone who is far away. **'Zeth Light':Using the bracelet, Similar to One's Solar Light, Zeth can fire a orange ray that can calm monsters and heal others. However, this move is less powerful than her healing wave. **'Zeth Barrier': Zeth can summon a barrier from the bracelet to shield herself from attacks. **'Zeth Bullet': Zeth can fire light bullets from her bracelet, used to slow down foes. Her energy slash. *'Reuz Mantle': A mantle created by Zeth to give Reuz. It can restand high temperatures and pressure. Trivia *She is green in color where she inherited to her son, Ultraman One. But the origins of the colour green comes from her father. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Female Characters Category:Female Ultras [[Category:Ultraman One Contin